Future Family
by esme ali cullen
Summary: A mysterious young girl appears while the Doctor and Rose are traveling. As it turns out, she's an important part of their future. What happens when she has to stay with them for while? The future collides with the present in this humorous story about family and love. There may be a bit of fluff ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm apologizing in advance because I sometimes am really slow about updating. I'll try my best to keep up! The story starts with the 9****th**** doctor. I don't own anything but Sarah.**

Rose's POV

"Where are we going next Doctor?" I asked with a smile. "Are we going to see something in the future? We just came from the past." Our last adventure had landed us in the middle of 1941 with a bunch of gas mask zombies.

"London present-day," he said with a smile. He continued to walk around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Well that sounds absolutely boring!" called Jack. He'd helped us in 1941 and we let him stay with us when his ship exploded.

"Too bad," The Doctor replied. "It can't all be fun and games. The TARDIS needs to refuel and the rift energy in London is the perfect thing."

"Refuel?" Jack asked. "You have a highly advanced, poorly disguised, whooshing, time traveling box and the moment I get on board it needs fuel."

"As a matter of fact it does," The Doctor grinned. "Guess you just had a bit of bad luck. Don't worry though. It won't take too long."

"Will we be around long enough for me to say hello to a few people?" I asked.

"We should be," he assured me. "Why don't you call them up now and tell them where to meet us?" I nodded and began to search the console for where I left my phone. Just as I found it there was a flash of light and a whirl of smoke. I jumped back as a coughing young girl appeared.

"Oh God where am I?" she asked turning in fast little circles. "Wait just a minute! I recognize this place! It's been quite a while since you looked like this Ole Gal. But how far back did I go exactly?" She began running around the console, examining every button and switch until she ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry. Just trying to see exactly when I've ended up. Who are you exactly?"

"Who am I?" asked the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor. You're on my ship. Who the bloody hell are you? And how did you get in here? We're in mid-flight! That should be impossible!"

"My guess is that you left your shields down," the girl replied. "You see I was playing around and I took my step mum's vortex manipulator. Oh she was furious. I didn't really program a specific destination into it when I left because I was in a bit of a rush, so I guess I must have latched onto the nearest passing object and since your shields were down it dropped me off right inside."

"Okay that makes a bit of sense," The Doctor replied. "But you still haven't answered my first question. Who are you? And why are you looking at this place like you've been here before?"

"Now that's a much more complicated matter altogether," she frowned. "I don't think I should say too much. And I have been here before, or rather I haven't yet but I will have been. It's your future my past."

"If it's your past then how come you didn't recognize him?" I asked her. "Haven't you met him already?" The girl laughed.

"He looks different," she giggled, examining him. "My goodness what is with your ears?"

"Oi!" The Doctor warned. "I don't come into your TARDIS and make fun of you now do I?" The girl simply rolled her eyes. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Oh my goodness!" she smiled. "Do I spot Captain Jack Harkness over there?" Jack smiled and came over.

"You do," he smiled. "But unfortunately I don't know you either kid." The girl rolled her eyes again and shrugged.

"Figures," she responded. "It's been a while since I've seen you. And while I'd love to stay and chat I really should be getting back. They must be worried sick."

"That's it then?" the Doctor asked. "You show up, insult my ears and leave? If you ask me you don't seem very nice."

"Can't you at least tell us you name?" I asked. The girl thought for a moment and smiled.

"Sarah," she replied. "My name's Sarah. And it was very nice to see you again Rose. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I never told you my name," I pointed out. Sarah grinned knowingly.

"You will." With that she was gone in another cloud of smoke and flash of light

"Who on Earth do you think that was Doctor?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Not sure," he replied. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked the last chapter. This one takes place in the middle of the bad wolf battle on satellite 5. Again, I don't own anything but Sarah. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV

I couldn't help but cry as the TARDIS landed back in London. He had sent me back. I know he only wanted to keep me safe, but I'd rather die there with him than have to live here without him. There had to be some way to get back. But even if there was, I couldn't figure it out. I had pressed every button and flipped every switch there was.

Mickey found me eventually. I told him what happened. He listened as I babbled on and when I was done he took me to find my mother. The two of them took me out for chips. They were trying to cheer me up with normal conversation, but it wasn't working. After a while, I couldn't take it and I lost it. I shouted at them and stormed out.

I didn't know where I planned on going. Somehow I found myself heading in the direction of the TARDIS. I was about halfway there when I got sidetracked by a slightly familiar looking cloud of smoke and light.

Sarah's POV

I coughed and sputtered as the vortex manipulator deposited me in a not so gentle way on a London street. I grabbed onto the nearest sturdy object to steady myself as the world came into focus. Just like I'd been told, it was a cheap and nasty form of time travel.

I looked around to try and establish when I was this time. I never should've taken the vortex manipulator without knowing how to use it. From what I could tell, it was the early 21st century. There was no way to tell the exact date without a newspaper or something. I decided to simply ask. Luckily enough, I recognized the first person I saw and she saw me too.

"Hey!" she called. "It's Sarah right?" She ran over to me and I sighed. She obviously had only seen me a few times at this point.

"Hi Rose," I smiled. "Nice to see you again. You wouldn't happen to know the date would you?" She shook her head.

"I haven't been here too long myself," she admitted. "And finding out the date has been the least of my concerns. You wouldn't happen to know how to fly the TARDIS would you?"

"Fly the TARDIS?" I asked. "Why would you ask me that? Did something happen?" she shook her head and turned away slightly.

"I was just curious," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I walked over to a bench and sat.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked patted the seat next to me. She sighed and reluctantly sat down.

"Let's just say that the Doctor did something I didn't like," she told me. "I know he was trying to keep me safe, but I hate it when he does things without my consent."

"Oh," I replied. "He sent you away, didn't he?" She nodded. "Well I'm sure you'll find a way back to him. You always do. Quick question, has he….changed since I last saw him? You know, in the appearance department."

"Changed?" she asked. "No. At least I don't think so. Why do you ask? Is something going to happen?"

"It's nothing," I replied. "I was just wondering. Trying to figure out exactly where you are. I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen next."

"Oh yeah?" she said, letting a small smile escape. "Why don't you tell me then? I'd sure like to know how this turns out."

"Can't do that," I smiled. "Spoilers as my step mum would call them. Bits of the future that shouldn't be told until their time."

"Is that why you won't tell me anything about yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But you'll find out soon enough. Given the current situation I'd say about three days' time, maybe even less."

"I'm holding you to that," she warned. "If you're wrong then I'm coming to find you and you have to tell me everything."

"I doubt you can do that," I told her. "This might be the last time I see you, but not the last time you'll see me. I can guarantee it."

"I'm not sure I believe you," she admitted. "How can a little girl know so much about my future?"

"Hey," I protested. "I'm almost seventeen. I'm no little girl. But it'll all make sense soon. I promise. Why don't you go back to the TARDIS and see what you can do. I think you might be surprised." With that I activated my vortex manipulator and left her on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm glad you all like it! I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed! This scene is right after the regeneration and the Sycorax.**

Doctor's POV

"I just can't get over that hair," Rose said to me with a laugh. "You didn't really have all that much hair before." She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair for the third time. I very much enjoyed it when she did that. A smile came across my face.

"You know I think I like the hair," I told her. "I just really wish it were ginger. I've never been ginger before." Rose leaned against the console and flashed her signature grin.

"I know," she said. "You've already told me." I was afraid that the whole regeneration bit might have scared her off, but it seems to have had the opposite effect. She was hesitant at first, but now I noticed that she stood a little closer, and her hand lingered just a little longer when she touched my arm. I could tell she continued to stare every time I turned my back and the only reason I didn't say anything was because I did the same to her.

"I think we should go someplace special," I told her. "Maybe we could see Space Florida, where they have automatic sand. Or perhaps we can see Barcelona – the planet, not the city. And if that doesn't suit you I know this one planet that has mountains that sway in the breeze. Can you imagine that? Mountains that move!"

"It doesn't matter where we go," she assured me. "I'm sure any place you take me will be amazing." There was a slight moment of silence as the two of us simply looked at each other. It was hard not to get lost in her eyes. They were just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it, I found myself leaning in for a kiss and I happily noted that Rose was leaning towards me as well. Unfortunately, the TARDIS chose that exact moment to do something strange.

The TARDIS lurched, knocking us both over. I stood quickly and started checking the surroundings. We had been cruising quietly through the time vortex, but for some reason we had suddenly changed direction. The TARDIS had always had a mind of its own and every time I forgot, she reminded me.

"Where on earth are you going?" I asked her. I tried to regain control, or at least find out where she was taking us, but it was no use.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked. "What did you do?" I grabbed the screen, partly to steady myself and partly to see where we were headed.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested. "It's the TARDIS! She seems to have other ideas as to what we should do." Finally, we landed with one last bang that knocked us both off our feet.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly. "Where are we?" I helped her to her feet and checked the screen.

"We're back in London," I noted. "Why would the TARDIS bring us back to London? We just left from here." I ran to the door and opened it. It didn't look like anything bad was happening. Normally when the TARDIS took control like that it was following a distress call.

Hesitantly, I stepped out. The ground seemed solid. The sky wasn't falling. No one was being attacked or running anywhere. There seemed to be no reason at all for the TARDIS to stop here.

"Doctor why are we here?" Rose asked. She stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. I motioned for her to come over.

"I don't know what's going on," I admitted. "But stay close. I don't want anything to happen to you." We stood still for a moment. Then I heard it. A cry, the small stifled crying of a child left alone. "This way." We followed the sound until we came across a young girl sitting by herself on a park bench. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember exactly where I'd seen her before.

"Sarah?" Rose asked. That's why I recognized her. This was the girl that appeared in my TARDIS. But there was something different about her. "Sarah is that you?" She looked up.

"Mommy!" she sighed in relief. She ran up to a bewildered Rose and wrapped her arms around the confused woman's waist. "Oh thank goodness! I was in the workshop and I was looking around. I didn't mean to touch anything but on my way out I tripped and I fell on this button thingy and then there was a flash and I was here. I tried pressing it again to get back but it didn't work. I've been waiting here for hours, but I knew you would find me." Rose looked up at me and I couldn't help but stare back with my mouth wide open.

Rose's POV

The Doctor and I sat in the TARDIS staring over the console at a young, teary-eyed Sarah who was convinced I was her mother. She seemed equally confused as she stared back at us.

"Maybe she hit her head on something," I suggested. The Doctor shook his head.

"No signs of head trauma," He told me. "I did a medical scan on her when she came in. There is nothing wrong with her but red eyes from all the crying. And she honestly thinks that what she's saying is true."

"But Doctor," I argued. "I've never been pregnant. I think I would have noticed."

"I know," he said. "But there is something else wrong. The TARDIS is picking up some strange and unknown reading from her. And just look at her. She looks different from the last time we saw her. She's shorter, her cheeks are bigger, her hair is longer, and her eyes have lost that all-knowing look they had before."

"Sarah," I called. She sat up in the pilot's chair, which she had been slouching in earlier. "How old are you?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm seven and a half," she answered. "You should know that." I flashed her a smile and turned to the Doctor.

"There you have it," I told him. "She's ten years younger than she was when we last saw her. She told me she was seventeen last time we talked. And she always sounded like I was someone important who she hadn't seen in a while. Maybe she thought I was her mother then too and she lost me somehow."

"Well even if that's true whatever event caused her to lose you hasn't happened yet" he said. "Maybe, just maybe, she's telling the truth and that thing she pressed sent her back in time to before she was born."

"Well can't you scan it with your sonic and find out?" I asked. "Maybe we could take her back to future me." He rolled his eyes and scanned the button thing that she had given us. Then his face fell.

"Rose," he said. "This doesn't only transport people in time; it travels through dimensions as well. This girl is your daughter from a different dimension."

"A different dimension?" I asked. "So that would mean she's a different me's daughter? And even if she was from the future, she's not actually from my future."

"That sounds about right," he assured me.

"Well in that case I'm gonna ask her some questions," I told him. "If she's not from my direct future then it can't hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter too. Rose and the Doctor are going to have a little chat with Sarah and if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen next I'd love to hear them.**

Doctor's POV

I followed as Rose walked around the console to speak to the strange little girl. She eyed us both suspiciously as we approached, but didn't say a word. Rose gave a small smile and brought herself down to eye level with Sarah.

"Hi there sweetheart," she said calmly. "I need you to listen to me carefully. We scanned the little device you gave us. It seems to have brought you to the past in another universe. Do you know what that means?"

"It means you don't know who I am," Sarah replied, crossing her arms. "And that the button did exactly what is was supposed to."

"Wait a minute," I interjected. "Someone built a button that pulls you across dimensional boundaries, which by the way is impossible, and left it in the reach of a seven year old?"

"Yes, she did," Sarah said, pointing to Rose. "Or she hasn't yet. But she will eventually. And it wasn't exactly in my reach. I may have been poking around in a place where I wasn't supposed to."

"Sarah I think you've forgotten something," Rose pointed out. "You came here from a different dimension. That means this world is just like yours but different. All the same people are here, but they aren't the same ones that you left behind. I didn't make that thing. It was the me that's from your world."

"No," Sarah said. "It was the same you, except at a different point in your time stream. This was all in your story, except I never believed it. I guess it was true through."

"Sarah," I said. "Travel between worlds is supposed to be impossible. You shouldn't even be here right now. There is no way that this can be the same Rose from your world."

"But it is," she protested. "Just like the story said. Except she never told me that I was part of her story. She must have known though."

"What story?" Rose asked. "Why don't you tell it to us so that we could understand?" Sarah looked between the two of us hesitantly.

"Maybe just a little," she said. "Ever since I was little, you used to tell me this story about my dad. You said he used to take you to the most amazing places and that you two would go around helping people all the time. One day, something happened and you two were separated in two different worlds. You said that you were pregnant at the time and I never got to meet him because we were stuck in another world and he couldn't get to us. And then sometime not too long ago you started working on this thing that was supposed to use some special energy to get through this tiny crack in space that kept opening up. I wasn't supposed to touch it because you said it might only work once."

"That's not possible," I said.

"I thought so too," Sarah replied. "But considering the fact that I'm here, it must be true." I looked over at Rose who looked a bit distracted at the moment.

"That doesn't even make sense though. It implies that she's traveled through different dimensions multiple times."

"Sarah….."

"Well maybe she did."

"Sarah..."

"But that's not possible. The technology needed to do that doesn't exist anymore."

"Sarah."

"Well obviously it does! Or else I wouldn't be here!"

"Sarah!"

"I'm not sure I believe you!"

"Sarah!"

"Well I'm not sure-"

"SARAH!" Rose shouted the girl's name this time, cutting her off mid-sentence. Sarah shut her mouth and looked up. "You said that story was about you dad. Who exactly is your dad?"

"Well," she started. "Like I said already, I've never actually met him before. I've heard a lot about him and seen some drawings that you had made, because you didn't have actual pictures."

"Yes, but what was his name?" Rose clarified. "Because I grew up without a dad too, and even then I still knew his name."

"You called him the Doctor," Sarah stated. She looked up at me. "That's you isn't it? I could tell by listening to you talk. The things you say remind me of things I've heard my mommy say." For the second time that day, my jaw dropped in shock.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" I asked. Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her back to the other side of the console.

Rose's POV

The Doctor seemed a bit startled. He stared the young girl down from across the control room as if she were plotting to kill him. I glanced back to see her intently examining him. Even if everything else she said was a lie, she was obviously being truthful when she said she'd never met the Doctor before. She stared at him like he was some sort of impossible creature, and I guess he was to her.

"Doctor," I said. He continued to watch Sarah, watch him. "Doctor what are you thinking right now?" The question seemed to bring him back to reality.

"What am I thinking?" he repeated. "I'm thinking that almost everything this child is saying is impossible. I'm not sure how much of it I believe."

"You think everything's impossible?" I asked.

"I said almost," he noted with a seductive wink. "But there is one way to find out exactly what's true and what isn't." He walked over to the screen and began to press some buttons around it.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked. He waved me over and showed me what was on the screen.

"I'm running another scan on her," he explained. "Except this one is looking specifically for partial sequences of Timelord DNA. If she is part Timelord, that means she really is our daughter and that you actually do end up in another universe at some point in your life."

"How can you be sure?" I asked him.

"Well I can't be," he admitted. "But in all my days traveling in other dimensions, back when that was possible, I never once ran into even the slightest trace of another me, which leads me to believe that I am a phenomenon unique to this dimension. Seeing as I am the last Timelord in existence and she won't be born for another few years, the presence of partial Timelord DNA would confirm that she…originated in this dimension and the other, more questionable, details of her story must be true." There was a beep as the scan finished.

"It's true, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Well I'll believe it. She sounds too smart to be a normal seven year old. Her words are too big, her explanations are too scientific, and her attitude has this little bit of arrogance in it that I've come to associate with Timelords." The Doctor frowned.

"I would argue that Timelords aren't arrogant, but that would be lying," he told me. He looked up at Sarah, who was still observing the two of us. It was a bit hard to believe. That was my daughter staring at me. I had a daughter. "So what exactly are we going to do with her now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So I've been a bit preoccupied practicing for musical auditions, solo and ensemble, and studying for midterms. I'm going to try and update frequently. Hope you like the new chapter! Please review!**

Doctor's POV

"So what exactly are we going to do with her now?" I asked Rose. She thought a minute before simply shrugging.

"No chance of getting her back home I'm guessing," she said. I shook my head. "Figures. I guess that means we'll have to take care of her until someone from the future comes back to get her." We looked over at the young girl.

"This might be a bit difficult," I told her. "But I guess we should just continue on for now." Rose nodded.

"Right," she smiled. "So where are we going?" I grinned back at her.

"Further than we've ever gone before."

Sarah's POV, later that day

I sat in the TARDIS with the biggest smile on my face. I'd just had a real proper adventure for the first time in my life. There was cat-people and danger and the lift got stuff in my face, and some person tried to take over my mommy's body, and I ran. Never in my life had I run so much. I found it absolutely amazing. I realized now why my mother had loved this life so much. It was exciting. No wonder she had worked so hard to get back.

At the moment I sat contently in the pilot's chair. Coming here had never been my intent, but I was kind of glad it happened. The Doctor was the most amazing person I'd ever met and I had the privilege of being his daughter.

"Sarah," I heard. I looked up to see my parents standing there, smiling cautiously. I raised an eyebrow at the odd sight and they looked at each other nervously.

"Yeeeesss," I answered, drawing out the word. I could sense that they were planning to tell me something that I might not like – at least they thought that I wouldn't like it. My mother was the one to step forward.

"Sarah," she smiled. "The Doctor and I had this sort of special trip planned. Originally it was just supposed to be us but then you got here….. well it's all sort of complicated now isn't it. I guess what I was asking is if you would mind sitting this one out?"

"You mean like stay here?" I asked. "In the TARDIS? I guess so but that seems rather lonely and I tend to get into trouble when I'm alone. That is sort of what got me here."

"No we wouldn't dream of leaving you alone," she told me. "I was thinking that you could spend some time with my mother."

Rose's POV

"You want to leave me with Gran!" Sarah practically shouted. She seemed to be offended at the statement. I couldn't help but smile.

"You call my mum Gran?" I asked. "That means you know her."

"Of course I know who she is!" she responded. "I've spent plenty of time with Gran! I don't want to be stuck with her! She never does anything interesting!" She ran over to the Doctor. "Why can't I come with you? I was helpful back on New Earth!"

"Don't look at me!" he protested "I'm just as against this as you are. The last thing I want to do is take you to Jackie."

"I don't see what the problem is," I told them. "It's just my mum."

"Your mum doesn't like me very much!" the Doctor protested. "And if we bring her over she'll try to kill me for something I haven't even done yet! I'd like to postpone that for as long as I possibly can."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked him. "Why would she try to kill you?"

"Think about it Rose," he said. "Sarah is _our_ daughter. You _and_ me. In order for that to have happened the two of us must have at some point…"

"Oh," I said. "That thought hadn't occurred to me. But I'm sure you're just over reacting. It's just my mum. What's she gonna do to you?"

"Well for one, she might slap me again," he pointed out. "I do not very much enjoy being slapped."

"Great!" I sighed. "Now I'm expected to take care of two children then! Will you two stop being such babies! We are going to see my mother and that's final!" They both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms. A smile came across my face.

"What?" the Doctor asked. "Are you enjoying the prospect of our misery?"

"If you could see this from my point of view," I told him with a smile. "She is most definitely your daughter."

Doctor's POV

I reluctantly changed course. The last thing I wanted to do was go see Jackie and try to explain all of this. I could barely wrap my mind around it. I ran every possible scenario though my mind. They all ended with me getting slapped. I wasn't looking forward to that.

I could tell Sarah wasn't too happy about this either. She was currently pouting in my pilot's chair. She seemed to like that chair. Rose seemed quite happy with the results of our little conversation. I think she was the only one who was happy.

"I don't get it," Sarah pouted. "Why can't I just stay with you guys? I just got here and you're already trying to get rid of me."

"We're not trying to get rid of you," I told her. "It's just that I promised Rose a special trip and we haven't gotten a chance to go yet. We won't even be gone all that long. Just one trip to the place of her choice and we'll come right back. I promise."

"Well I still don't want to go," she said. "I've spent plenty of time with Gran. I don't need to spend more time with her. I could always just wait here. I'm sure there are lots of ways that I can entertain myself in here. This place is huge."

"No that wouldn't work," I explained. "You said it yourself; you get into trouble when you're alone. We don't want to risk something happening to you. But you have the good end of the deal. I've got to be the one to explain to your Gran how you got here."

"That's not all that bad," she smiled. "You didn't take it too badly."

"Yeah but this is Jackie Tyler we're talking about," I reminded her. "She doesn't understand how her washer works. How do I explain the workings of the universe to her?" There was a slight shake and the TARDIS landed safely outside the Tyler's flat.

"Well," Sarah smiled. "I guess we're just going to have to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update. Last week I had midterms and auditions for my school musical and quite frankly I had a horrid case of writers block. Anytime you guys want to send me suggestions just leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. It always helps and I'll dedicate the chapter to you if I use your ideas. Anywhoooo…I hope you all like the next chapter! I don't own anything but Sarah.**

Doctor's POV

_SLAP!_ Jackie had never hit me with so much force before. I rubbed at my sore jaw and glared over at Rose. "Oh don't be such a baby Doctor! It's just my mum Doctor! I'm sure she won't slap you Doctor!" I mocked. "Didn't I tell you this would happen? Rassilon! I hate being right!"

"What are you talking about?" Jackie demanded. "And how long has it been since you last saw me? I mean for you two. It's only been a couple of days for me but it must have been longer for you since you're showing up here with a seven year old daughter! How come she's seven and I'm just now hearing about her?"

"Mum!" Rose sighed. "You didn't even let us explain! I swear to you it's only been a few day for us too. We were just traveling like usual when the TARDIS was called to London and we sort of just found her there. We couldn't just leave her by herself so we let her come with us."

"You found her?" Jackie asked. "That means she's not actually _yours?_ I mean, that would mean you adopted her in a way, right?"

"Weeelllll not exactly," I started. "Weeeellll, I say not exactly but I mean not at all. I guess you could say we've adopted her for now, but that's not always going to be the case." I could tell by Jackie's confused look that I would have to elaborate a bit. I sighed and looked over at Sarah, who was sitting in the living room watching TV. "Jackie she's from the future. Our future to be exact. I'm not sure exactly what happened but she ended up back here. I've run a few bio-scans on her since she arrived. She really is our daughter."

"So that means you really did get my daughter pregnant," Jackie said crossing her arms. "Well I have half a mind to-"

"Mum!" Rose interrupted. "Calm down will you? He hasn't even done anything yet. We have no idea how long it'll be until this happens or what's going on around us when it does. For all you know, you might actually be happy about this when it happens."

"Well I highly doubt that," Jackie huffed. She peered around the corner at the young girl sitting on the couch. "So what exactly do you need me for?"

"We just needed you to watch her for a little while," Rose smiled. "See the Doctor promised me a special trip and we never got a chance to go." Jackie raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh come on Mum! Don't be like that! It's just for a few hours. Unless of course the Doctor lands the TARDIS wrong again."

"Don't criticize my piloting skills," I told her. "And don't worry about when we get back. It shouldn't be too long. Worst case scenario we're gone for a few extra hours and don't get back until late this evening. But I doubt that'll happen." Jackie crossed her arms and looked over at Sarah again.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll watch her. But only because she's my granddaughter." She laughed a bit. "You know I never expected to be a grandmother so young." I opened my mouth to say something but Rose clamped her hand over it so that I wouldn't ruin the moment. Probably for the best….

Jackie's POV

I sat down on the couch next to Sarah. She seemed to be so immersed in her cartoon that nothing could pull her away from it. That was until the sound of the TARDIS departing reached her ears. Her head snapped up and her eyes filled with momentary fear.

"Well don't look so tortured," I told her. "They promised to be back in a few hours. And I'm not really all that bad. You just need to get to know me."

"I already know you," she said rolling her eyes. "I've grown up seeing you every day of my life. I don't mind being here with you… It's just that I really wanted to go with them."

"You don't even know where they're going," I told her. "What if they go someplace boring? Then you'd be stuck there wishing you could be here."

"I doubt that," she smiled. "Mommy used to tell me that there was never a dull moment when you travel in the TARDIS. She said that they would always find some adventure, no matter where or when they went."

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked. "Didn't you travel with them?" She shook her head.

"I'd never seen the TARDIS before they found me the other day," she explained. "It's pretty cool though. Have you ever been inside?"

"A few times," I admitted. "I think it's kinda weird. Bigger on the inside…it's just not right if you ask me. And that father of yours is just as bad." I glanced at her for a second. "Just out of curiosity, how many hearts do you have?"

"That's a weird question," she said. "There's only one. That's the norm isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied. "That's what's normal for humans. I just thought you might be like the Doctor…"

"Has he got more than one heart?" she asked me. "Is that like some sort of weird genetic abnormality or something?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked.

"I've only just met him," she told me. "And Mommy's stories were edited versions of their past together. She wasn't sure how much I would understand so she didn't tell me everything. That's why I wanted to stay with them. So I can find out everything she never told me about him."

"You mean he was never around?" I pressed. "Well what happened to him? Where did he go?"

"Nowhere I guess," she explained. "Mommy told me that he was doing something dangerous and he sent everyone away so they would be safe. He got stuck where he was and couldn't get back to her. That's all I really know." I stared at the girl for a moment.

"Well I'll tell you what," I smiled. "I don't know all that much about your dad and I can barely understand the bit that I do know, but I'll tell you as much as I can about him." A smile came across her face.

"I'd like that," she said. "I'd like that very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked the last chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think! **

Rose's POV

The Doctor landed the TARDIS right in the middle of my mother's living room. I admit that our "special trip" didn't go at all how we planned it, but it certainly was an adventure. But, as usual, even after all the thrills and near death experiences, I was glad to be home again. As we stepped out of the TARDIS, Sarah came around the corner with a frown on her face.

"Well what's that for?" I asked her. "We're back just like we said we'd be."

"You're late," she said, crossing her arms.

"Late?" the Doctor asked. "How can we be late? It's only noon! We dropped you off at ten! It's only been two hours! We're not late!"

"You dropped me off yesterday!" she countered. "I thought you said you'd only be a few hours! That is way more than just a few hours! If I didn't know better I would think that you're trying to get rid of me." She froze for a moment. "You aren't trying to get rid of me, right?" I smiled and hugged her.

"Of course not," I assured her. "It's just that the Doctor isn't as good a pilot as he'd have you believe. When we left here he was supposed to take me to 1979, and do you know where we ended up? 1879! An entire century off course!" My mum chose that exact moment to come into the room.

"An entire century off course!" she exclaimed. "How on earth did you manage that Doctor?"

"Oh please!" the Doctor said. "Everyone is overreacting. 1979, 1879, they're practically the same thing anyway!"

"No they're not Doctor," I argued.

"What happened when you were in 1879?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Well we met Queen Victoria," I started. "She thought I was naked because of how I was dressed. And there was a werewolf! We took care of it though, but not before it scratched the Queen. The whole royal family could be werewolves now. Oh and I'm pretty sure that we've been banned from Scotland. I don't think the Queen took a liking to us. But I did get her to say 'I am not amused'. All in all, I'd say it was a very nice trip."

"That doesn't sound nice," Mum said. "That just sounds frightening! Honestly, I don't know how you two do this. I think you're both mad."

"Well I think it's exciting," Sarah smiled. "You met a werewolf! Oh I wish I could've seen it! Please promise me you won't leave me at home next time. I really want to come."

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiled. "You can come with us next time."

"That reminds me," Mum told us. "Mickey called while you were out. He said he tried your cell but you didn't answer. He needs your help. Something about a school I think. You should give him a call." Mickey. Oh God I hadn't thought about what to tell Mickey. I hadn't really thought that much about him at all since we found Sarah. I guess I was a bit … preoccupied.

"No problem," the Doctor smiled. "We'll call him in a minute. But for now I think we'd better get going. Awful lot to do you know." He extended a hand to Sarah, who took it eagerly. I gave my mum a hug good bye and the three of us boarded the TARDIS. The Doctor examined my expression as he took off.

"Well aren't you gonna call?" he asked me. I looked up and forced a smile.

"In a minute," I smiled. He looked at me again and sighed. He walked over to me and leaned against the console."

"Alright," he said. "What is it? What's wrong? You're normally jumping at the chance to go and see Mickey and now you won't even call him." I looked up at him.

"Tell me Doctor; how does one introduce their sort-of-ex-but-sort-of-not-ex to their daughter from the future?" He froze for a moment. The thought obviously hadn't occurred to him either. "And what happens if she already knows him like she knew my mum? Or worse, what if he doesn't stick around in the future and she has no idea who he is? What do we do then?"

"Honestly Rose, I'm not sure how we handle this," he admitted. "But there really is only one way to find out." I smiled at him and picked up my phone. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sarah's POV

"Doctor stop that," Mickey complained.

"Stop what?" Daddy replied.

"You're doing that thing again."

"What thing again?"

"Talking in a bunch of big and scientific terms so that I can't really understand what you're saying. Just stop your rambling and tell me who she is." Daddy ran his fingers through his hair again and looked over at me. Mommy and I were sitting patiently in the pilot's chair, waiting for him to finish explaining. He had offered to do it, but it didn't look like he knew exactly how.

"Well I'm not trying to confuse you," he told Mickey. "It just happens to be a very complicated matter. I don't really know how to put it into simpler terms." I rolled my eyes. This was going to take forever. I decided that I had better help out.

"I can explain it," I offered, sliding out of the pilot's chair and walking over to them. "It's not as complicated as he makes it sound. I'm their daughter, but I'm from the future. I was messing around with some stuff that I shouldn't have been touching and got myself sent back here and I'm stuck here for the time being."

"Wait a minute," Mickey said, eyes widening. "When you say that you're their daughter you mean…"

"She means me and Rose," Daddy clarified. He gave me a small smile. "See. Even that was too complicated for him." I resisted the urge to crack a smile and failed.

"You're joshing me right?" Mickey asked. "Please tell me that this is a joke." I shook my head. "Well how is that even possible? Wouldn't the two of you be … incompatible or something like that? I mean she's human and you're… not."

"Incompatible?" Daddy asked. "Mickey where do you come up with these crazy ideas? And I'll have you know that the human species is very adaptable. Why you lot could probably reproduce with just about anything that has a similar anatomy."

"How do you know she's really yours though?" Mickey asked.

"She has partial Timelord DNA," Daddy answered. "You can't fake that. There's only one other way I could possibly think for someone to have that and I can almost guarantee you that is not the case right now."

"I'd like to hear about that," Mickey said. I sighed.

"You don't believe me," I frowned. "Well I guess that should be expected. But maybe I could prove it to you. See, you may have never met me before, but I know exactly who you are. You're Mickey Smith. You're good with computers. You've known my mum for years at this point, even dated her for a while. I've always thought that you were funny and we happen to be very good friends." He stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Okay fine then," he replied. "Maybe I do believe you. But I called you guys so I could get some help looking into something. She's not gonna be in the way is she?"

"I don't think so," Mommy said with a smile. "You said we were going to a school. She mightjust be one of our greatest assets."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: So I am suffering from the worst case of writer's block ever. I have not been able to think straight. Therefore, this chapter has become my own little rewrite of parts of "school reunion" with Sarah in them. If any of you have any ideas about what you'd like to read next you can send them to me through PM. I would really appreciate it! As usual, I only own Sarah!**

Sarah's POV

I walked down the hallway of the school cautiously. Once Mickey had gotten over the shock of my existence, he told us about some strange things going on here that he wanted us to check out. As a result, I was now enrolled here. My job was to keep an eye out for anything weird and, as Daddy had put it, stay out of trouble. Naturally, I found the second half of that statement as more of a suggestion than a requirement.

At the moment I had gotten myself a hall pass so I could follow some girl with a headache. It was probably just an ordinary headache, but I wanted to make sure. For some strange reason, the nurse had sent her to the principal's office rather than calling home. When I had gotten close enough that the office was in sight, I found a nice place to hide and waited for the principal to show up.

I hadn't been there too long when I saw him come around the corner. He asked the girl why the nurse hadn't called her parents and she said that she had none. The comment made him smile and he took her into his office. A moment later I heard her scream. I wasn't sure what he had done, but I got the feeling that the girl wasn't coming back.

Rose's POV

I spent my day working as a dinner lady. I couldn't stand it. All the other kitchen staff were just plain weird. So you can imagine just how thrilled I was to go back that evening. But the Doctor had insisted. It was the best way to investigate.

"Can I stay with you Daddy?" Sarah asked him. He smiled at her.

"I think you should go with Mommy this time," he told her. He looked up at me. "Rose I need you to get a sample of that oil from the kitchen. I figure you could take Sarah along with you." I agreed with a smile and we all headed off in our own separate directions. A few moments later we heard a scream. Sarah and I went running toward the sound. But we ran into the Doctor first.

"Doctor did you hear that?" I asked him. That's when I noticed that he wasn't alone. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, this is Rose and Sarah," the Doctor explained quickly.

"Hi," the woman smiled. "Oh look at that Doctor. You're getting older, but your assistants are getting younger." I opened my mouth to protest, but Sarah spoke first.

"Sarah Jane?" Sarah asked. "You mean, Sarah Jane Smith?" The woman nodded and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Sarah," I said. "Do you know her?"

"Long story," she smiled. Then we all continued on towards the source of the noise. It had been Mickey.

"A bunch of rats fell out on you and you decided to scream?" the Doctor asked. "Like a little girl? Nine maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails and a frilly little skirt."

"Don't say that," Sarah complained. "I'm only seven and I'm not that much of a sissy."

"Did she just call me a sissy?" Mickey asked. "Did your seven year old daughter just call me a sissy Doctor?" Sarah Jane's eyes widened.

"You have a daughter now?" she asked.

"It's a long story," he told her. I decided to change the subject and continue our investigation. As we continued to talk, I silently judged Sarah Jane. For some reason, I just didn't like her.

Doctor's POV

The next day had quite an interesting start. The previous night we had met Sarah Jane and K-9 had helped me to identify the bat-people. It was also clear that having Rose and Sarah Jane in the same place was going to be difficult. But either way, we had work to do. I had Mickey stay outside and Sent Rose and Sarah Jane to look at the computers. I decided to take Sarah with me as I went to talk to Mr. Finch. I wasn't about to let her out of my sight.

After our talk with Mr. Finch, Sarah and I decided to go check on Rose and Sarah Jane. For some strange reason, when I walked in they started laughing at me. And when I asked what was so funny, they laughed even harder. I thought it was a girl thing, but it seemed that even Sarah was confused by it. I ignored them and tried to get some work done.

"Sarah," I said. "You were in these classes. What exactly did they show you on the computers?"

"There was a cube looking thing," she told me. "It was always moving. There were these symbols on it. It was like a giant puzzle. Or maybe it was a code." The screen at the front of the room flickered to life. "It was that." I looked where Sarah pointed.

After that everything became a blur. They offered to let me be their leader. We got attacked by giant bats in the cafeteria. A fat boy set off the fire alarm. Then K-9 blew up the entire school. Yes, that day was quite interesting.

Rose's POV

By the end of the day, I had actually come to like Sarah Jane. I even told the Doctor that she could come with us if she wanted. She declined the offer though. Then she convinced us to take Mickey along with us. I thought it might be weird to have him around, but I didn't say anything.

"Don't you wanna come?" I asked Sarah Jane.

"Of course I do," she replied. "But some things are worth getting your heart broken over."

"I never did tell you," I said. "Sarah, she's not just the Doctor's daughter. She's mine too. But she hasn't been born yet, she's from the future." Sarah Jane just smiled.

"I sort of figured that," she told me. "I could tell by the way she interacted with you. I imagine it must be strange for you."

"Very," I smiled. "And before this, I wasn't really sure where I had gotten her name from. But I think I might know where now." Sarah Jane laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "It's probably just a crazy coincidence."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Let's find out." I looked up. "Sarah, sweetheart, what's your middle name?" A large grin came across her face.

"Jane," she smiled. "My middle name is Jane." Sarah Jane gasped in astonishment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: So I was reading this story over and realized that I said there might be fluff, but I haven't written much of it. Now that everyone has met Sarah, I think it's time to add some. I will admit that I'm not the best when it comes to fluff, but even if it's not fluffier than a fluffer-nutter sandwich, I am trying my best. I'll try to add more later. I hope you like it! Please review! I don't own Doctor Who! (I wish I did though)**

Rose's POV

"That's mine Mickey!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah! I thought we were sharing!"

"Yeah, you get this part and _I _get _that_ part."

"No way! I'm bigger! I should get that part!"

"Nu-uh! I get it! I made it!"

I followed the sound of the argument to the TARDIS kitchen, where Mickey and Sarah were fighting over who got the bigger piece of cake. I looked in at the two of them, scowling and shouting at each other. Each one of them had a hand on the plate with the desired piece on it. I sighed and walked back out to the control room to avoid being pulled into the middle of their little quarrel.

Upon entering, I saw the Doctor bent over the console, working on something. He always seemed to be fixing something on the TARDIS. No matter how many times I saw him fix things, it seemed something was always broken. He looked up when I walked in and smiled. I returned the smile and walked over to him.

"What are you working on this time?" I asked. He looked down at the strange array of wires and scraps in front of him. It all looked to be haphazardly placed, but I was sure he knew what every wire there did and where every scrap should be placed. In his mind that strange little mess was beautifully organized.

"It's nothing Rose," he told me. "I was just looking at something to settle a bit of… curiosity. I could always put it down if you needed me to." I looked at the little mess again, this time with a closer attention to detail.

"Doctor," I said. "Is this that device that brought Sarah here?" His silence was a sufficient answer. "Doctor I thought we already looked at this. Why are you taking it apart?"

"I don't know," he admitted, slumming down into the pilot's chair. "I just… I want to be sure I guess. Some parts of Sarah's story are a bit…concerning. I guess I'm just wishing that some parts of it are wrong." I looked down at the mess.

"Oh," I replied softly. "Just to settle a bit of my own curiosity… what parts are you hoping to be wrong?"

"She doesn't know me," he answered. "My own daughter has no idea who I am. I mean, sure she's heard about me in stories and seen me in drawings, but she doesn't really know me. She's never met me or heard my voice or seen my face with her own two eyes. I don't like that thought Rose." I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Is that all?" I asked him. "I was a little afraid that you may have said… something else." I was scared to look up at him, in case there was more he had forgotten to mention, but he lifted my face until my eyes were forced to look into his.

"Now what in the name of Rassilon gave you that idea?" he asked me.

"Well I don't know," I said with a small smile. "It's just that you and I… we haven't really been anything more than friends. Because of Sarah, that means that we will become something more than friends – a lot more than friends. I wasn't sure what you thought about that."

"Well I know where only friends now," he smiled. "But that doesn't mean we'll always be only friends. And just because we know exactly how we end up doesn't mean that we should rush things between us. If we take it slow, I'm sure it'll all work itself out in time." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Time," I said with a smile, sitting beside him on the pilot's chair. "It's such a funny thing. Of course time never stays in order with us does it? Normal people meet, become friends, fall in love, have a kid, raise the kid, and then grow old. We met, became friends, and skipped two steps."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "It's all a bit of a timey-wimey-wibbly-wobbly-mess." His smile grew. "Oh I like the way that sound. Timey-wimey. I might say that again someday." We both laughed.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But there's a little girl counting on us to be her parents. We can't let her down now, can we?"

"No," I smiled. "No we can't. Although I'll be the first to admit, I have no idea how to be a parent." Just then we heard a loud crash come from down the hall.

"Now look what you did Mickey!"

"Me! That wasn't me! That was you! Don't blame this on me!"

"Well," the Doctor smiled. "You can start by investigating whatever that was and punishing both of them if they damaged my kitchen." I rolled my eyes and stared for the hall. Before I left I turned to the Doctor one last time.

"Is that all you were worried about Doctor?" I asked. "That Sarah didn't know you?"

"Yeah."

Doctor's POV

_I lied. _I thought to myself. As I watched her walk away it was all too clear how I lied. I was lying to both myself and to her, but deep down inside I knew the truth. I was scared by what Sarah told me. Not only do I fall in love with Rose in my future – although I was already very much in love with her – I was destined to lose her too. I didn't want that to happen.

Part of me was hoping that future Rose had lied to Sarah. That they hadn't just been trapped in a separate dimension from me. Part of me was hoping that I died trying to keep them safe, because to me, nothing was worse than the thought of living a day in my life knowing that I could never see Rose again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have been soooo busy lately and had horrid writer's block on top of that. I apologize for how long this took. But I finally got something. Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas you can send them to me. I don't own Doctor Who!**

Rose's POV

I sat in the pilot's chair at the console, listening to the sounds of the TARDIS. It was really quite peaceful, but something was missing. I sat up and looked around. I was alone. I was sitting alone in the TARDIS control room and the Doctor was nowhere to be found. I didn't know he ever left this place. So where was he now?

I decided to go on a little search. Sure the TARDIS was huge and the Doctor could be anywhere, but I was almost positive he wouldn't have gone too far. The Doctor would never stray too far from his precious console while we were in flight. So I wondered the halls aimlessly, hoping to find him.

After a few minutes, I heard something strange. At first I wasn't sure what it was, so I listened closer. It was a musical sound that sounded almost like… singing. Yes, it was singing. The words were strange and the melody was unfamiliar. But it was beautiful. I followed the music until I found its source.

The Doctor. He was lying down in a chair with Sarah curled up next to him. She was fast asleep against his chest and he was singing to her. The strange song floated through the air and found its way to me. I stood and the doorway and listened for a while.

I couldn't help but smile. It really was a heartwarming sight. Had he really sat there and sung her to sleep? And how long had he been continuing to sing even after she fell asleep? At that moment I didn't care. It was too sweet a sight to ruin with all those questions. So I just marveled at the sight of my daughter curled up with her father singing her to sleep.

The thought was strange to me; my daughter with her father. It was strange but…pleasant. I liked the thought almost as much as I liked the sight in front of me. I was content to stand there, watching and listening and thinking, for an eternity but the doctor looked up and saw me. He smiled and completed his song. Then he carried Sarah from the armchair where the two had settled to her bed across the room. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead. Smiling, I watched as he walked away from her in an almost reluctant fashion.

"How long have you been there?" he asked in a low voice so he wouldn't wake her. I shrugged.

"Not that long," I told him. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's alright," he smiled. "I think she fell asleep about an hour ago. I just couldn't get myself to stop. It's been a while since I've done something like that." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"When have you done something like that before?" I inquired.

"Well I didn't always live like this," he told me. "Once upon a time I had a family, lived a relatively normal life. I used to watch my wife sing that song to our children. Timelords aren't normally the most nurturing to their young, but we were always a bit different. We would watch them more carefully, hold them closer, and be overall more protective. I guess some of that is still there." He turned and looked at Sarah again.

"What happened to them Doctor?" I asked quietly. He froze for a moment, as if he were remembering something horrid that he'd rather forget. I gave him a minute to come back from his trance, knowing that it would do no good to try and snap him out of it.

"I lost them," he answered flatly. I could tell by his response that there would be no further discussion on the topic, or at least not anytime soon. Instead I thought to change the subject.

"I can tell that she's really starting to grow on you," I said. His smile returned as his gaze found its way back to the young girl sleeping on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he replied. Then his look became serious again. "But I worry for her too. There has never been another Timelord/Human hybrid before. I don't know what might happen to her. There may be post zygotic barriers that we don't know about."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well," he started. "In some cases of interspecies reproduction the offspring is sterile. I know that would mean nothing to her now, but as an adult not being able to have children is a big deal. And in other cases there is shortened life span. I'm not sure how she'll age. And I know she's part Timelord, but we don't know if she's able to regenerate. I'd rather not have to find out either." He sighed.

"You know what I think?" I said to him. He turned towards me. "I think you're worrying too much. Instead of driving yourself crazy, trying to consider all the possibilities, you should cherish whatever time you do have with her. I know that's what I'm going to do."

"You make that sound so simple," he told me.

"It's not," I admitted. "But it's all I have. I already know that I'm going to lose her after seven years. I can still remember the look she gave me when we first met her. It had obviously been years since she'd seen me. And she said she had a step mum which means you'd already gotten over me. I get the feeling that I'll never she her again after she disappears to come here. But I don't want to let that thought ruin the time that I do have with her now. You should at least try to do the same."

I gave him a small smile which he weakly returned. I could tell that the thought of losing Sarah was weighing heavily on his mind. I wished that I could do more to help but I knew I couldn't. He always seems to lose the people he loves in the end. He knew that, and nothing I could say would make him feel better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: So I know it took forever for me to get this up but I got really busy with school work and rehearsal. Remember, I love to get new ideas from people and if you send me stuff this process goes a lot faster. I hope this next chapter was worth the wait. Please review! And I don't own Doctor Who!**

Doctor's POV

"Ha! I won!" I heard Sarah yell from down the hall. "Now you owe me ice cream!"

"No way!" Mickey yelled back. "You cheated! I saw you!" there was a loud scuffle of feet and before I knew it, both were in the control room, yelling over each other in an attempt to tell me their side of the story.

"Will both of you shut it!" I shouted. They both clamped their mouths shut. "Now one at a time, please explain to me what's going on. Sarah?"

"Mickey bet me that he could hold his breath longer than I could and I told him he couldn't," she started. "So we had a contest and I won and now he owes me ice cream, but he doesn't want to get me any." I raised an eyebrow at Mickey.

"She cheated Doctor!" Mickey protested. "I saw her! Her stomach was moving I swear!"

"Mickey," I frowned. "She's only seven. Why would she cheat?"

"She did!" he insisted. "What kind of seven year old can hold their breath for two and a half minutes?"

"Really?" I asked. "Only two and a half minutes? I'm sure she could've gone far longer than that. That's nothing. Mickey I think you may have forgotten that she's part Timelord."

"Part Timelord?" Mickey questioned. "What's that got to do with it? Don't tell me you've got some sort of superior breathing technique that I didn't know about."

"Well of course we do," I told him. "How else do you expect us to support two hearts? We can't very well do it the same way you do. You humans take such shallow breaths and I have no idea how you fit such large lungs into a chest with two hearts."

"But she only has one heart Doctor," Mickey reminded me.

"Yeah," Sarah confirmed. "But it beats way faster than your does and I breathe way slower if you haven't noticed."

"I still haven't quite figured that one out," I explained. "The heart of a human with the respiratory system of a Timelord. Either way you owe the girl ice cream." I navigated the TARDIS back to present day London and gestured to the door. Mickey sighed and took Sarah by the hand.

A little while later I sat with Rose at the console. We had been talking about where we could go next after the children got back – since Mickey was indeed a child. The conversation hadn't even begun to go anywhere when the TARDIS door opened and a full grown golden retriever came bounding in with Sarah close behind. The dog jumped on the two of us and licked our faces.

"What on Earth is this?" Rose demanded. Sarah rushed forward to calm the dog while Mickey sauntered in and shut the door.

"Well I took her out for ice cream, just like you told me to, when she saw this guy in the park," Mickey explained. "He followed her around for a while and it looks like he's a stray so Sarah decided that he had to come home with us. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. So I thought maybe if we brought him back here the Doctor would realize that he should've sided with me and not made me take her out for ice cream." I frowned at him.

"Can we keep him Daddy?" Sarah pleaded. "I can take care of him. He won't be a bother I promise."

"That dog _cannot_ stay here," I told her.

"Why not?" she whined. "You let Mickey stay here. And I'm sure that Lucky would be much better company."

"Oi!" Mickey shouted in protest. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Pleeeeeeease!" Sarah begged. I looked over to Rose for help.

"Well," she whispered to me. "She'll probably get bored with it rather quickly. Then we can use this as an excuse every other time she brings home some stray animal and wants to keep it. I'd rather her learn this lesson with a dog than with some insanely weird alien house pet that we find on another planet." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I gave in. "You can keep the dog. But only if you take care of him properly. And the moment he starts to be a problem he's gone. Got it?" She squealed and took Lucky down the hall.

"Really?" Mickey asked. "You're gonna let her keep that thing? I swear if it chews up my shoes I'll never forgive you." He grumpily walked off down the hall and I couldn't help but smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I know that it's been forever since I posted anything but believe me I'm trying. I've had 8 shows for the musical I was in, solo auditions for chorus, AP exams, 3 performances for chorus and 1 still to come, lots of homework, and on top of all that I got sick from over working myself but I didn't have the time to stay home. Needless to say I've been a little busy. I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews for me and I apologize for making everyone wait so long. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (and don't be afraid to tell me if it does). Don't forget to review! I still don't own Doctor Who – but I'm working on that! ; )**

Rose's POV

I was dreaming a pleasant dream. It was the kind of dream you never want to wake up from because you know you'll forget it if you do. All I remember is seeing Sarah there, and the Doctor. The three of us were together and happy. Then something big jumped on me.

That big thing was Sarah's new pet, Lucky. He jumped on my bed and began to vigorously lick at my face. I sat up and pushed him away. As I wiped the slobber off of my face I sighed. There was no getting back to sleep now. So instead, I grumpily wrapped a small blanket around my shoulders and shuffled down to the control room.

"Hello there Rose," the Doctor greeted me with a smile. "What brings you in here at this hour?" I looked over at the bouncing golden menace that had followed me in. The Doctor laughed. "I see."

"Why does he only bother me?" I asked him. "Why can't he jump on Sarah's bed in the middle of the night? Or Mickey's? Why does he only insist on keeping me awake?"

"I think he likes you," the Doctor told me. "He just wants you to like him back is all. Unfortunately, he isn't quite sure how to make that happen. But he's trying see. He follows you around, and licks your face, and tries to be nice to you."

"And how do you know?" I asked skeptically. "Are you some sort of dog expert now?"

"Well I wouldn't say expert," he said. "Maybe just an amateur enthusiast or something."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," I reminded him. "The only reason we let him stay is so that we could show Sarah that having a pet is not a good idea." The Doctor sighed and looked between me and Lucky.

"Well I know but it's just –" He walked over and hugged the dog. "Look at the little fella Rose. I think he's kinda starting to grow on me." I looked at Lucky again and as if on cue he began to give me this sad, pleading look. The Doctor put his face next to Lucky's and tried to imitate the expression.

"Oh Doctor please stop that," I requested. He smiled at me.

"Why?" he asked. "Does it make it harder for you to dislike this beautiful thing?"

"No," I answered. "It's just annoying." He frowned and stood up.

"Annoying?" he asked. "Really? I thought it was kind of adorable."

"Well it was a little bit cute," I admitted. "But that's beside the point. You can make anything look a little cute." A large grin came across his face.

"Oh I can?" he inquired. "Anything? I can make anything in the entire universe look just a little bit cute? Like what?"

"Oh no," I said to him. "I'm not about to sit here and feed your ego. It's already big enough. And now you're changing the subject."

"Well what exactly are we gonna do with him?" he asked me. "We can't very well strand him in the middle of nowhere. And I'd hate to abandon him in some unfamiliar place. That would be just plain cruel." I sighed and looked at the dog.

"We can find him a good home someplace," I replied. "I'm sure we could find someone who would take him. But under no circumstances are we keeping him forever. The TARDIS is no place for an animal." The Doctor frowned again.

"Does that mean we have to get rid of Mickey too?" he asked. "Because I was really beginning to like him too." This time it was my turn to frown and the Doctor met my look with a wide grin. "Calm down Rose. I'm only joking. I wouldn't dream of getting rid of Mickey."

"That's not funny Doctor," I told him.

"You are absolutely right," he said. "Weeelll, maybe just a tiny bit funny. And when I say just a tiny bit I really mean big bit." I glared at him. "Oh come on Rose! It was clever!" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe just a little," I smiled. "But in the meantime, what are we gonna do about my sleeping problem?"

"Why don't I tell Sarah that she has to keep him in her room at night," he offered. "That will expedite the process of getting rid of him and give you some sleep at night. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I smiled. "Thank you Doctor."

Doctor's POV

A few nights after my talk with Rose, I was working in the console room when a sleepy eyed Sarah walked in with a teddy bear clutched in one arm and a blanket dragging behind her. She walked right up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, letting the teddy bear and the blanket fall behind her.

"Daddy!" she said in a whiny voice. "He won't leave me alone! Why won't he leave me alone! When does this dog ever sleep!" I tried my best to contain my laughter and hugged the little girl.

"I'm sure it's just because he like you," I told her. "He wants to do everything he can to show it." She looked up and gave me the most tortured look she could manage. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Daddy," she whined.

"It kind of is," I replied. "I had a very similar conversation with your mother not too long ago. He wouldn't let her sleep either."

"Ya know," Sarah sighed. "I'm beginning to think that keeping Lucky around isn't really the best idea. Do you think anyone you know might want a dog?" I smiled.

"Don't you worry sweetheart," I assured her. "I'm sure we can find someone who will take good care of him."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: So I had one very confused anonymous reviewer who made me laugh. Reading the review reminded me of listening to my best friend ramble after I explained River Song to her (I don't think she got it). So I dedicate this chapter to my confused friend and no, I never saw that GIF of Rose on the beach but I'll be sure to look it up. Thank you for making me smile. As always, don't forget to review and send me any ideas if you have them! This chapter references Rise of the Cybermen in season 2.**

Doctor's POV

It had been a relatively calm day. Rose and I were laughing and joking about things in the past and I may have accidentally forgotten that I told Mickey to hold a button, but things seemed to be going quite well. That was until the TARDIS went a little haywire. There was an explosion and it lurched and jotted us around and next thing I knew, the Ole Gal just sorta … died on me. I was spooked – I mean REALLY spooked – but I did my best not to freak out.

Mickey was the first to look outside. He said we were in present day London. That threw me off just a bit – the TARDIS didn't normally freak out on her way to London. But then Sarah took a look in the sky. Her face seemed to instantly drain of color, but she retained a controlled expression.

"Daddy," she said coolly. "Does present day London normally have so many of those zeppelins in the sky?" I followed her eyes to the sky. She was right. There were zeppelins everywhere. That definitely wasn't normal.

"No," I answered her. "No it does not."

"I know what this is," Mickey said with a smile. "This is one of those parallel dimensions. I've seen it in films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but just a little bit different." Rose and I looked at each other.

"Mickey that's not possible," I told him. "It used to be a long time ago, but it isn't anymore. You can't travel into parallel dimensions."

"Well it must be possible," he replied. "Because we've done it." Sarah shrank back into the TARDIS. I looked over at her in concern, but I didn't say anything. Rose looked up at an advertisement and froze.

"He's still alive," she said. "This is a parallel world where my dad's still alive." She reached out to the advertisement and jumped as it began to move. The image on the screen held up a bottle of some sort of drink and winked, saying "Trust me on this."

I did all I could to beg Rose to forget about the man on the ad. He wasn't her real father, he was just a man. I wasn't sure how much of my lecture had actually sunk in, so I told Mickey to watch her as I inspected the dead TARDIS. Sarah was still motionless in the doorway.

"Sarah," I said quietly. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer. I could see her knuckles turning white from gripping the door so hard. I placed my hand over hers and her grip lightened. As she snapped back into reality she looked at me.

"Daddy I don't like this place," she told me. "I think we should leave. Now. This place isn't good. Just trust me on this." I scooped the child up into my arms and carried her to the pilot's chair. As she settled into the seat she continued to hold that same rigid demeanor.

"What are you not telling me Sarah?" I demanded. "I don't like being here either, something about it just feels wrong, but there's more to it than that. You look scared, like you've been here before. So why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." Obediently, she took in a quick, loud breath and just as quickly released it.

"I know this place," she admitted to me. "I've been here before, well kinda. It hasn't happened yet but this will be the universe that I came from. I recognize it." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that this is the parallel dimension that your mother gets stuck in?" I asked. She solemnly nodded.

"But it doesn't happen now," she promised. "But I know what happens next. It was in one of Mommy's stories. I want absolutely no part of it." I'd never been one to ignore ominous warnings from young children, but I didn't have much time to dwell on what Sarah told me because Mickey had abandon his post and I realized I hadn't stared examining the TARDIS.

I did what I could to revitalize my TARDIS and decided to go off in search of Rose. Sarah refused to come with us. She still seemed to be frightened and shrunk back into the pilot's chair. She swore to me that she would be fine and that I needed to go on without her. As she said before, she knew what happened next and she wasn't part of it. I didn't want to leave her by herself, but she had that look in her eyes again. The same all-knowing look she had when she was seventeen. The look that told me that she knew best this time, and I would do well to listen. So I did.

Rose's POV

There was a mixture of sorrow and delight flowing through me as we whirled through the time-vortex once again. I was glad to be back in the TARDIS and to be traveling again, but Mickey was gone now and I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. Sarah told me that I would, she tried to assure me of it, but I didn't really know whether or not I should believe her.

She had been acting strange the whole time. In fact, I didn't see her most of the time we were there. She refused to leave the TARDIS. Even when Mickey had decided to stay, she made him come to the TARDIS door to say goodbye so that she wouldn't have to step outside. It was as if she was hiding from the world itself. I asked her what was wrong and she refused to tell me. I didn't even get a chance to press on the subject because the Doctor told me to leave her alone.

At first I figured that it must be some sort of Timelordy super sense thing. I thought that maybe being in the wrong dimension made her feel funny. But even now, as we speeded through time in our own universe, she still seemed a bit uneasy. She wouldn't tell me anything, she wouldn't move from the pilot's chair, she wouldn't even look me in the eye. I decided to let it go for now. I would find out eventually. After all, it was probably just a matter of time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I got the idea for this from reading **_**Companion Protocols: Fifty Things That Jack Is Not Allowed To Do**_** by ****FaerieQueen3****. I think it's a really funny story. ****FaerieQueen3****, this chapter is dedicated to you. As always, please review and send me ideas. And I still don't own Doctor Who (which makes me sad).**

Rose's POV

It had been a few weeks since we left the parallel dimension and Sarah seemed back to her old self. In fact, it seemed to me that she was even more comfortable now than she had been before. Now that she had gotten used to being in the TARDIS and around the Doctor, she had taken to exploring. Most days she would return early in the evening with a smile on her face and tell us all about everything she found. The Doctor would nod and tell her stories about how he acquired the things she found and I would sit and listen.

On this particular day, Sarah came back a bit earlier than normal. The Doctor and I were sitting contently in the pilot's chair, deciding where and when we would travel next. She came skipping in, wearing the longest scarf I had ever seen, a large jacket with a piece of celery pinned to it, and a brown hat.

"I was in the wardrobe today!" she practically sang. I chuckled a bit as she twirled her way around the console room. "It's endless in there! And I found all this pretty stuff!" The Doctor looked up at her and gave a slight frown.

"Those are mine," he stated. "Why are you wearing my old things?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You used to wear all that?" I asked him.

"Well not all at once," he clarified. "It's all from different regenerations."

"I love it!" Sarah proclaimed. She continued to dance around in her father's old clothes. The sight of her made me smile. I was glad that she was enjoying herself. The Doctor crossed his arms in response to the small child that was parading around in his beloved garments.

"Tell me Doctor," I inquired. "Why is there celery pinned to your coat?" The Doctor simply rolled his eyes. Sarah looked down at it.

"Perhaps it was so that he always had a snack," she suggested with a smile.

"That wasn't it!" he protested.

"Then tell us," Sarah urged.

"Well it's not important right now," the Doctor stated. "Go put that stuff back. It's really old and I don't want you to break it." Sarah frowned at his and gave him the most adorable and innocent little girl face she could manage.

"But Daddy," she whined. "I don't want to. It's almost like I'm playing dress up! I can pretend to be you!"

"Aw, leave her be Doctor," I told him. "How do you say no to that face? Besides, I don't really see the big deal. I'm sure she's not going to hurt the old stuff." He gave me a slight glare and rolled his eyes again.

"You have no idea how old that stuff is," he said to us. "The last time I saw that scarf I was only seven hundred and fifty-something. I've been able to keep those things safe for years because I don't let every person that comes through here mess around with them."

"I'm not saying you have to let _everyone_ you meet wear you things," Sarah said with a smile. "Just me! I'm not just a random person after all. I'm part you. Technically speaking, that means this stuff is part mine too." The Doctor shook his head.

"No," he explained. "No, that's not how it works Sarah. Part of you came from me, but that doesn't mean my stuff is part yours. My stuff is still _my_ stuff. Now please put it away."

"But –"

"No buts," he said. "Just go." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what if I don't?" she asked. The Doctor and I looked at each other in astonishment. Sarah had never blatantly disobeyed an order before. Neither one of us was quite sure how to react to the situation. He leaned over to me.

"What do human parents normally say when this sort of thing happens?" he whispered to me.

"How should I know?" I shrugged. "I've never been the parent before. You're the one who's had kids before. What do Timelord parents normally say when this sort of thing happens?"

"Timelord children don't do this," he assured me. "They always do as they're told. It makes some of them go a bit crazy. This is definitely a human thing." We looked at Sarah again, who still stood on the other side of the console room with her arms crossed. "I hate to admit it, but this may be an ideal time to go and visit your mother."

"You may be right," I told him. "But how are you gonna get your stuff back in the meantime?" The Doctor analyzed the small girl for a second.

"I'll have to take by force," he said. Sarah chose that exact moment to take off running and the Doctor took off after her. I watched for a while as the two of them ran around in circles. After about half an hour, Sarah tripped on the scarf and the Doctor scooped her up. He retrieved his hat and scarf without problem, but it took him a bit longer to coax her out of the jacket.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****MisplacedHyperQuill****. Never before have I received so many reviews from one person on one day. It really did make me smile. Thank you to ****MisplacedHyperQuill****, and to everyone else who reviewed. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

Sarah's POV

Daddy had just taken us to 1953. It was right before the queen's coronation. He meant to take us to New York, but the TARDIS had other plans. She has a reason for every place she takes us to, even if it wasn't exactly where Daddy wanted to go.

Of course, that meant that a simple family outing was once again turned into a giant investigative and rescue mission. This time it was from some monster in the TVs. It even got a hold of Mommy's face, which really made Daddy mad. The worst thing for a monster to do is make my Daddy mad. He always beats them.

Normally, at the end of every adventure we get back into the TARDIS and laugh about what happened. Then we take off and head to the next one. But this time was different. As we climbed back into the TARDIS I could tell that she wasn't too happy. It may have had something to do with a television stealing her face, but I couldn't be too sure. Daddy didn't seem to notice right away. He ran around the console like he normally did, flipping switches and hitting buttons.

"Where shall we go to next?" he asked. "Perhaps we should check out the Medusa Cascade. I hear it's beautiful at this time of year. But then again, we could see it at any time in the year that you'd like. Or maybe we could visit Agatha Christy! I bet she's brilliant. Or I might take you to the biggest library in the universe. It's an entire planet just filled with books. Or maybe – " He looked at Mommy's face. "Something wrong Rose?"

"Is something wrong?" she repeated. "Is something wrong? I just got my face taken off by a television in 1953 and you want to know if something's wrong? Of course something's wrong!"

"I'm not sure I understand," he admitted. "We got you your face back. You seem to have no noticeable side effects – "

"No, it's not that," she told him. "There is nothing physically wrong with me. I feel fine. There's something wrong with the situation."

"I don't follow," he frowned.

"We were just trying to have a nice day together as a family," she explained. "A nice calm day where we saw amazing things and didn't have to run for our lives. Instead, I nearly got killed, again, and my seven year old daughter climbed up a satellite dish with her father to get me back."

"She didn't climb up with me," Daddy reminded. "She helped the boy catch the wire in the VHS tape."

"You're missing the point," she sighed. "Can't we have a calm day once? Just once! A day where no one needs to be rescued, nothing is trying to kill us, and if we run, we aren't running for our lives. It really isn't that much to ask for."

"Well it isn't exactly my fault," he told her. "I try to pilot us to a safe place almost every time. But someone else seems to have other ideas about where our time is best spent."

"Well tell your TARDIS that I'd like to have lunch with my family without fearing for my life!" she shouted. "Just once! Are you listening Ole Gal! JUST ONCE!"

"Don't shout at my TARDIS!" he demanded. "It's rude!"

"Do I look like I'm concerned about being rude?" she asked him. "Do I honestly look like I care right now?"

"Well you should!" he argued. "If you make the TARDIS mad she'll dump you in the middle of some lonely desert planet with little to no resources and hostile natives!"

"She already does that!" Mommy complained. "And then you get so involved with the hostile natives that we all have to risk our lives to solve other peoples' problems! And I don't mind that every once in a while, but honestly Doctor! Don't you ever need a day off!"

"This is my life Rose!" he countered. "It has been my life for the last 700 years! Why would I need a day off now!"

"Because I just lost my face to a television and you don't think anything is wrong!"

"You got it back!"

My subconscious decided that this was the perfect moment to sneeze. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. I watched as my parents froze in response. At this point they had both been yelling and I was comfortably curled up in the pilot's chair. I didn't really care that they were fighting – Mommy used to tell me that Daddy was an infuriating man some times. I just figured that this was one of those times.

It had slipped my mind that neither of them knew that I knew that. In their eyes, I thought they were some perfect fairytale couple. They had never argued in front of me. As they stared at me, it became apparent that they thought that I'd been scarred for life. I hadn't, but I doubted that I would be able to convince them of that.

I quickly glanced between the two of them. They continued to stare. I gave a quick farewell wave and took off down the hall. I knew it wouldn't be long before one of them came after me. I just didn't want them to continue staring.

Rose's POV

"Oh my gosh Doctor," I said. "I think we've frightened the poor girl."

"Weeelllll," he said. "I wouldn't say frightened. She didn't look too scared. I think we've just shocked her."

"Well then what do we do?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he shrugged. "Never had to deal with this before. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we should talk to her," I suggested.

"Together?" he asked. "Or just one of us? I wouldn't want to bombard her."

"We'll go together," I told him. "To show her that we can get along. What do you think? Sound good?"

"Great," he smiled.

Sarah's POV

There was a knock on my door. I groaned and trudged across the room. I opened the door and peered out, assessing the people behind it. Both of my parents stood there. They were obviously trying too hard to look happy. I opened up the door and let them in.

"Did you need something?" I asked as if this were a completely normal day.

"We just came to check on you," Mommy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we had a bit of a ... disagreement," she said. "We realized that we may have gotten a little louder than we anticipated. We just wanted to make sure we hadn't scared you."

"Did you get scared when I used to argue with Mickey?" I asked matter-of-factly. They looked at each other.

"No," they said in unison.

"Well personally," I stated. "I don't see the difference."

"So you weren't frightened?" Daddy asked.

"No."

"Were you even shocked?"

"Not really."

"Then why did you run out?"

"You were staring at me," I told them. "It was awkward. I didn't know what to do. So I left." They stared at me in disbelief. "You're doing it again. But this time I have no place to hide. Please stop." They looked at each other and then at me. Then they shrugged.

"Well then I guess we're done here," Mommy said with a smile. They both left and I flopped down on my bed. I was glad to get out of that situation. All that, because I couldn't hold back a sneeze.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to write this. I was traveling and went out of the country and when I came home my internet was on the fritz so I couldn't post anything. As always, I love to see all the reviews and I'm all ears for any ideas you might have.**

Rose's POV

This had been quite an interesting day so far. We landed in some unknown place – as usual – and found weird writing on the wall. Then these things came out of nowhere and cornered us. At first, we thought they were going to kill us, but it turns out they just wanted to feed us.

Just when we were feeling slightly comfortable again, some sort of storm hit. We didn't think too much of it. Everyone that was there with us was fine. But when the Doctor started to explain about the TARDIS, a realization came to him. The sector of the building that had been destroyed in the storm was the same place where we had parked the TARDIS. He went running back, hoping to see it just outside in a pile of debris, but it was gone. And now we were stranded.

"This is not good," the Doctor said to me. "This is extremely not good. It's so not good that I'm not even sure if it could get any more not good."

"Doctor calm down," I told him. "I'm sure it'll find it's way back to us eventually. It always does."

"Not this time," he said. "It wasn't just moved by someone or something like that. That storm completely obliterated that section of the building. There's no debris sitting out there or anything. I think that we have actually lost it for good this time. Your mother is going to kill me."

"How will she do that if we can't get back to her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But she will definitely find a way. I promised her that I would always bring you home safely and now I can't. I am confident that she will defy all the laws of science that exist just to kill me." I gave a small smile.

"What about Sarah?" I asked. "We left her with my mum, but this doesn't match the story she told us. What happens to her if the two of us are stuck here?"

"I'm not sure," he said again. "Time travel always causes paradoxes like these, but the universe always has a way of working them out. I have no clue how it'll deal with this one though. If we get stuck here, then her timeline would get majorly disrupted. You and I would most likely never get separated and she would never get sent back in time to us."

"But if she never gets sent back to us then what about all those things that she's done to help us so far?" I asked him. "There are some things that she's done that may have even saved our lives. If she doesn't go back to do that stuff, we wouldn't have even gotten here in the first place."

"Something doesn't add up," he told me. "Maybe you're right about the TARDIS getting back to us. There's too much that hasn't happened yet that needs happen so that everything else that has happened can happen."

"That sentence made absolutely no sense," I smiled. "But if I decoded it correctly, you're saying that we will see my mum and Sarah again."

"I'm saying that we might," he clarified. "And we might really be stuck here and the universe will have to clear up this paradox like it would any other."

Doctor's POV

There I was, hanging on a rope over a pit. The rope couldn't lower me any further and I still couldn't see the ground. Everything was just black. I had three choices. I could hang there until my air ran out, go back up, or drop straight down. They all seemed to end the same way. I would probably die. That was kind of a letdown. I've traveled time and space for hundreds of years, saving lives and protecting worlds, and I was going to die in some hole in the middle of nowhere.

If I went back up, I would only end up sitting around until my air ran out. The communications unit wasn't working and there was no way that the people above could get us out in time to save our lives. That meant that Rose was wrong earlier. The TARDIS wasn't going to come back this time, and we weren't going to get home. We would never see Sarah again.

The thought of Sarah's story not being right still confused me. If I died right now, Sarah would never even exist. But if she didn't exist, then who would beg me to take her to the 50's? I'm sure we'd get there eventually, but it had been Sarah's idea in the first place. And even after we got there, Rose had gotten caught by the wire, so who would help me save her? Any way I looked at it, without Sarah being around, the wire might have succeeded.

And that time that we found the spaceship with time windows to France. What would've happened if she wasn't there? Sarah was the one who figured out how to get the ticking men to stop. She somehow knew that I would find a way back, even if I broke the link. In fact, every time I did something dangerous she knew I would come back. Because her mother had told her these stories before.

So then what about this story? What if this is one of the stories that Rose had told Sarah? If I died here there would be no Sarah to tell it to. Sarah had asked to stay with Jackie this time. She never does that. Did she know what was going to happen? If she knew, that meant that I didn't die here. I couldn't.

I looked down into the hole. Staying where I was and going back up would guarantee my death. If I dropped down, I might still die. But I might not. It was my only option. I had to know what was down there, and I had to get out of this alive.

Rose's POV

The Doctor and I were safe in the TARDIS once again. I figured this would happen, but I almost lost hope for a while. I thought the Doctor might die in the pit, or that the Ood would kill me before I saw him again. But in the end we made it out alive, just like we always do.

"Well I guess you were right Rose," the Doctor said with a smile. "She did find us again and we get to go home."

"You've been traveling with her for years," I smiled. "What makes you think she would let you down now?"

"I guess I should have more faith," he replied. "Now I don't know about you, but I've been away from my little girl long enough. How about we head back to your mum's?"

"Sounds good to me," I told him. "But this time, let's make sure we have the right day this time. Sarah will be furious if we get it wrong again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: So I know it took me awhile to get this chapter up, but I haven't had any time to think, let alone write. As it is I wrote this on my cell phone on the way to Tallahassee. If there is an abundance of mistakes in this I apologize. My phone has this annoying autocorrect feature that sometimes changes entire words. I've done my best to edit it, but I may have missed a few things. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to misstylersmith because your review gave me this idea. As always I don't own Doctor Who and don't forget to review!**

Doctor's POV

The first thing I did when we landed was check the date. Yup, I had gotten it right. I smiled triumphantly at Rose.

"There," I bragged. "I did it. I got us back to the right date. This is the same exact day we dropped Sarah off." Rose stuck her head outside and laughed at me.

"Yes," she smiled. "You got us to the right date, but you got us here at the wrong time. Its only 5p.m. and we don't drop her off until 8." I frowned for a minute and then got an idea.

"I know that," I told her. "I did that on purpose. You and I are going to go out together."

"Out?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well just the other day you said that you wanted to able to do something without running for your life," I reminded her. "And nothing strange should happen today. In three hours we drop Sarah off at your mother's. If something was going to happen between now and then, you mum would have mentioned it when we saw her. So that gives us plenty of time to do something."

"You mean like a date?" she asked me. "Like a normal date that normal people would go on?"

"Yes," I smiled. "That's exactly what I mean. Is it a brilliant plan or what?"

"Even though I know that you only came up with it to cover up your mistake," she smiled. "I think it's a great idea." She happily grabbed my hand and led me out of the TARDIS.

Rose's POV

A date with the Doctor. I never thought I would ever say those words, but sure enough it was happening. Dates just seemed too ordinary for the Doctor. I kept expecting something weird and alien to happen, but nothing did.

He took me out to the movies. I didn't recognize anything that was playing so we picked something at random and went in. After the movie we went it to eat. We got chips at a local restaurant. As we sat down to eat, I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" He asked me. "Did I do something wrong? I've never really done this whole dating thing before."

"No you haven't done anything wrong," I assured him. "It's just a little weird to see you doing something so normal. You're normally so... Doctory."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a smile.

"Normally there is always some problem for you to fix," I told him. "And when there isn't, you look for one. But right now, the two of us just sitting here..." My voice trailed off.

"Do you not like that other me?" He asked, more serious now. "Because if it bothers you that much I could-"

"No I love it," I assured him. "I'd never want you to change. But I like this too and we never get to do this."

"Well then," he smiled. "Maybe we should do this more often. What's the use of having a time machine if you never make time for what's important?" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

Sarah's POV

When my parents got something seemed different about them. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something. They were a little clingy. I'm not sure what mess they landed in this time, but whatever it had been, it had freaked them out a little. They didn't talk about it either. The only thing I got out of them was, "It wasn't the most enjoyable adventure we'd ever been on at the start, but it did end quite nicely." Then they would smile at each other. I kept getting the feeling that I was missing something.

They were also doing that thing that couples do in movies where they kept looking into each other's eyes when they thought no one was looking. I noticed every time, but Gran was completely oblivious.

It got worse over the next couple of weeks. Every time they came to pick me up from Gran's house that weird look just got more and more intense. When I was in the TARDIS with them they spent an awful lot of time talking together in the console room. I would sometimes get bored with them and explore the TARDIS. I would be gone for hours and they never seemed to notice.

Yes, something was different about my parents. There were twinkles in their eyes, and bounces in their steps. And I had a feeling it had something to do love.


End file.
